


Axl era morto

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl era morto e lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.<br/>No, in realtà no, forse Axl non lo sapeva, forse era intento a dimenarsi in boxer su un palco o a scoparsi una ragazza da qualche parte dopo un qualsiasi concerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axl era morto

Axl era morto e lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.   
No, in realtà no, forse Axl non lo sapeva, forse era intento a dimenarsi in boxer su un palco o a scoparsi una ragazza da qualche parte dopo un qualsiasi concerto.  
In effetti probabilmente Axl non sapeva di essere morto, solo William era perfettamente a conoscenza di quel dettaglio.   
Morto. Morto e sepolto nei suoi stessi ricordi.   
Quando era successo? William se lo chiedeva ogni giorno e la risposta che si dava era sempre diversa.   
Una volta era quando Izzy se n’era andato, un’altra era la data di pubblicazione di "The Spaghetti Incident?", un’altra volta ancora era quando si era visto dare a Daren Jay il benvenuto nella band.   
Insomma, era morto, e i morti non si resuscitano.   
A volte William lo vedeva ancora. Tutte le notti, in realtà.   
Si sedeva ai piedi del suo letto, gli puntava contro il dito medio e rideva. Rideva come un folle, scuotendo la testa e guardandolo con aria di estremo compatimento.   
\- Credi di poter prendere il mio posto? – diceva – Non lo vedi che sei un totale fallimento? –   
E William lo sapeva, su questo non c’era dubbio.   
Gli capitava di guardarsi allo specchio e cercare Axl tra i propri lineamenti, ma non vedeva niente.   
Storceva la bocca, cercava di ricreare le sue smorfie, ma il volto che lo specchio rifletteva era sempre solo il suo. Axl non c’era più.   
Si passava le mani tra i capelli, probabilmente l’unica cosa che Axl gli aveva lasciato, anche se ormai più crespi e molto meno lunghi.   
Ogni giorno era un nuovo inizio, si diceva: avrebbe potuto farlo tornare, e se non ci fosse riuscito avrebbe sempre potuto convincere il mondo di averlo fatto. Non era poi così difficile, in fondo. Da qualche parte Axl doveva pur essere.   
William non chiedeva molto, gli sarebbero bastate le sue ceneri. Le avrebbe sparse attorno a sé e sarebbe rimasto in adorazione, cercando di assorbire tutto quello che poteva.   
Eppure, no, Axl non era d’accordo. Si sedeva a gambe incrociate sul pavimento e lo fissava ghignando.   
I momenti peggiori erano quelli in cui decideva di cantare.   
Oh, sì, William avrebbe voluto ucciderlo, se non fosse stato già morto.   
Stava lì, per terra, lo guardava, cantava e rideva. Alcune volte gli chiedeva di imitarlo e William si sentiva come se un macigno gli fosse piombato addosso.   
La verità era una sola: non poteva farci nulla. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di fingersi qualcuno che non era. Avrebbe potuto dare un ultimo umiliante concerto assieme a Slash, Izzy, Duff e Steven e poi ritirarsi.   
O farsi fuori, come Kurt. No, era in ritardo anche per quello.   
Axl invece no, l’aveva battuto sul tempo ed era stato maledettamente in orario.   
E probabilmente lo sapeva anche, lo sapeva così bene che il suo Paradiso era proprio sbattere in faccia a William la realtà, una vita vuota quanto il nome che si ostinava a rivendicare.   
Era morto, Axl, e lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.


End file.
